


Родственные узы

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: 18 ноября 1929 года, когда «Олимпик» шёл в западном направлении, с ним произошёл странный случай. За два дня до прибытия в Нью-Йорк судно внезапно начало трястись без какой-либо видимой причины. Вперёдсмотрящие говорили, что не было других кораблей, с которыми они могли бы столкнуться. Поскольку двигатели всё ещё работали нормально, потеря лопасти винта тоже исключалась. Конечно, команда испугалась, когда они узнали, что находятся в месте, где 17 лет назад затонул «Титаник», но позже радисты сообщили, что виной всему было подводное землетрясение. В конце следующего рейса капитан Паркер ушёл в отставку, и капитаном стал Е. Р. Уайт.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656712
Kudos: 2





	Родственные узы

Колыбель наша и могила — бескрайнее синее море.

После трех часов пополудни 18 ноября 1929 года, «Олимпик» вышел на прямую радиосвязь с мысом Рейс и сообщил, что в штатном режиме приближается к последнему отрезку своего трансатлантического перехода. Двигатели работали на полных оборотах, корабль уверенно рассекал волны на скорости около 29 узлов. Ветер был северо-западный, к вечеру мог пойти снег: у горизонта высились тёмные громады туч.

На капитанском мостике несли вахту второй и четвертый помощники капитана, сам капитан Уолтер Паркер находился в штурманской рубке, сверяя координаты с приборами перед корректировкой финального участка пути.

К третьему дню плавания пассажиры обычно начинали скучать, к последнему — изнывали от однообразия морских пейзажей и корабельного расписания. В пасмурный ноябрьский день погода не позволяла долго находиться на открытых палубах, поэтому пассажиры, недавно завершившие обед, по большей части находились в помещениях. Учитывая, что невыносимый холод проникал всюду на судне, интенданту пришлось дать разрешение на усиленное отопление кают и салонов.

Однако послеобеденный сон, негромкие разговоры, карточные игры и вся повседневная жизнь океанского лайнера на пятом дне пути оказались прерваны серией толчков, показавшихся одним пассажирам и членам команды сильными, другим — едва заметными.

Первый, не очень сильный, удар почувствовали немногие: те, кто находился в складских помещениях ближе к форпику, в носовой части котельной № 1, а также смена команды, свободная от вахты, отдыхающая в кубриках. Капитан Паркер в рубке также ощутил вибрацию, крайне обеспокоенный происходящим, он немедленно вызвал главного инженера и корабельного плотника. Едва они вчетвером, вместе с присоединившимся к ним старшим помощником Эвансом, успели ступить за порог мостика, для того, чтобы приступить к осмотру возможных повреждений, как судно вновь задрожало.

Второй, за ним и третий удары ощутимо прошли по корпусу и конструкциям гигантского корабля. Зазвенела посуда, дрогнули деревянные перекрытия, натужный металлический стон испустили листы обшивки.

Кто-то из стюардов внизу с выразительным звоном уронил стопку тарелок. Скрежет обшивки звучал угрожающе. Пассажиры, несмотря на холод, высыпали на палубу.

— Что это может значить, мистер Эванс? — капитан Паркер, возвратясь на мостик, развернул масштабный чертёж палуб «Олимпика», он был убеждён, что судно столкнулось с чем-то.

— Уточняем, сэр. Никаких препятствий впереди не было, впередсмотрящие докладывают, — старший помощник был в не меньшей растерянности, чем капитан.

— Другое судно?

— Никак нет, сэр. В пределах видимости ни одного корабля.

— Банка?..

— Глубина почти три мили, сэр, — Эванс, на всякий случай, сверился с картой.

Уж не сбились ли они с курса?.. Но сам капитан только что лично этот курс выверял.

— Отметьте координаты, мистер Джейкобсон.

Несший вахту второй помощник сделал необходимые отметки. Торопливо взглянул на Эванса, затем на капитана.

— Есть, сэр. Команда уже осматривает судно.

Как раз в этот момент очередной удар перешел в мелкую дрожь, и «Олимпик» затрясло. Трель аппарата внутренней проводной связи прозвучала в тишине громом среди ясного неба. Старший помощник Эванс ответил и доложил капитану:

— Главный инженер сообщает, что сбоев в работе двигателей нет. Винты целы.

Это, пожалуй, было очень утешительно, но совершенно не проясняло ситуацию. Собираясь покидать мостик, капитан Паркер еще раз взглянул на навигационную карту. И вновь на координаты.

— Малый ход!

— Есть «малый ход»!

Огромный «олимпиец» притих, замедляя движение, оседая в волнах. Как только двигатели сбавили обороты, будто по волшебству, прекратилась тряска, и всё утихло.

— Господа, я не суеверен, — голос капитана звучал сухо и отстраненно, но отнюдь не был исполнен уверенности. — Я полагаю, нам нужно остановиться.

Второй помощник повернул ручку машинного телеграфа до положения «Стоп».

«Олимпик» застопорил двигатели в координатах 41.43 норд, 49.55 вест.

Капитан и офицеры с крыши надстройки осматривали носовую часть судна. Бескрайний океан сливался со снеговыми тучами на горизонте, в разрывы облаков пробивались косые лучи ноябрьского солнца. Гребни волн вскипали пеной и опадали, отскакивая от обшивки корабля. Ледяной ветер доносил брызги до надстройки, пассажиры на палубах, кутающиеся в пальто, пледы и накидки, тревожно вглядывались в горизонт, в поверхность моря, но не находили ответа, что именно в данную минуту происходило с «надёжным стариной» «Олимпиком», и стоит ли им начинать паниковать.

Капитан Паркер, успевший обойти кругом шлюпочную палубу и получивший еще шесть докладов о состоянии корабля, вновь подошел к мостику и ждущим его указаний офицерам. Все еще стояла тишина, рулевой у штурвала застыл по стойке смирно.

Сделав несколько шагов взад и вперед, капитан наконец дал команду:  
— Дать сигнал. Быть может, мы уже потеряли из виду того, с кем столкнулись.  
— Есть, сэр.  
— Так точно, сэр!

Над океаном зазвучал протяжный гудок. Длинный-короткий-длинный. Стая чаек, возмущенная, взмыла в облака.

За секундой тишины и плеска волн, донесся ответ: колокол, надтреснутый и обреченный, позвал их из глубин. Суеверный ужас охватил людей на палубах.

Сначала под водой появились огни: их было хорошо видно на большой глубине, они неторопливо двигались к поверхности в толще океанской воды. Затем над поверхностью показались мачты, разбитое «воронье гнездо», четыре дымовые трубы, потом шлюпочная палуба без шлюпок, с талями, болтающимися над покрытым наростами, осклизлыми палубами; по правому борту «Олимпика» поднимался из бездны его давно погибший брат-близнец, устрашающий, с черными пропастями иллюминаторов, разошедшейся обшивкой, вывороченными леерами.

Краска давным-давно сошла с бортов, но под кусками ржавчины можно было разглядеть название «непотопляемого» корабля. Разбитое остекление мостика и прогулочной палубы зияло пустотой, и огни, виденные под водой, плясали флюоресценцией: пугающие, совершенно ненастоящие, светили приманками глубоководных «удильщиков», населяющих придонный ил.

Команда и пассажиры, в оцепенении приникли к ограждениям.

Наваждение, пугающий призрак давно канувшего в пучины корабля, покачивался на невидимых волнах, и несмолкающий сигнал бедствия разносился в тишине.

Порывы ветра становились все тревожнее, шторм надвигался с запада. Видение растворялось в воздухе, огни заплясали в последний раз и растаяли в пенном мареве.

Капитан Паркер в полном молчании поднял негнущуюся руку и поднес ладонь к козырьку.

Один за другим салютовали офицеры.

***

Двадцатого ноября «Олимпик» благополучно прибыл в Нью-Йорк, ошвартовавшись у пирса № 59. Радиограмма, полученная на борту, гласила, что в понедельник, 18 ноября 1929 года в окрестностях Ньюфаундленда произошло подводное землетрясение, затронувшее трансатлантические морские пути и корабли, следующие по ним.

Капитан Паркер по возвращении в Англию из обратного рейса сдал капитанские полномочия.

Эндрю Роберт Уайт, принимающий командование «Олимпиком», получил от капитана Паркера траурный вымпел длиной в 40 футов и дал обещание опустить его в указанных координатах при любых погодных условиях.

Что и было исполнено в декабре 1929 года.

Капитан Паркер прожил еще много счастливых лет на берегу. Но до конца своих дней он так и не смог позабыть мольбы и отчаяния, звучавших набатом над бесстрастным вечным океаном.


End file.
